creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Why Mommy?
June 1, 2010 I know I do not write in you often anymore. Where have you been? I missed you. I'm sorry I haven't been writing in you often. I know when I first got you I wrote in you everyday. You were my best friend, Mommy. But I don't like it when you're mean. When you hurt me, I get scared. I know you want to help me, Mommy. My parents don't like you. They whisper things that scare me too. They say it's bad to write in you. They say you're not real. They say bad things about you, Mommy. I wish you would tell them like you told me. They would understand then. You're smart, Mommy. Emma... It's bad to not believe in your mommy. Your parents are being bad. I know. I told them it's bad. I told them what would happen. I told them what you do. But then they tried to take you away from me, Mommy. Where? Where have they taken your mommy? I don't know. Don't be mad. Please, I'm sorry. I told them not to do it. They don't listen. They always are talking about moving now. I don't want go away. I told them so. You can't leave me, Emma. Your mommy needs you. You don't want to hurt me, do you? No, Mommy. Stop it. Mommy You hurt me again. I have to go. Emma. No! Don't leave me. Emma? EMMA! June 7, 2010 Mommy, I need to tell you something. What is it. Are you sorry? You left me. It hurt. Yes, I'm sorry. You are right, Mommy. My parents are bad, bad, bad. They look at me and whisper mean, mean things. They talk and talk about burning you. I don't want them to. You're my only friend. Everyone else left when they saw you. It's bad not to believe in your mommy. Very bad. My teacher yelled when I brought you in for show and tell. I tried to show them, but you disappeared. Where do you go, Mommy? No one believes me. Don't leave your room, Emma. You need to stay with me. I try. But I don't like the noises you make at night. It's scary. So I leave. I don't like the dark either. It gets so dark, Mommy. My nightlight doesn't work. Daddy put it in for me so I wouldn't get scared. But it doesn't work. All the light, where does it go? Why is it dark, Mommy? I like the dark, Emma. You should too. '' I don't like the noises, Mommy. Why does the boy cry every night? Why does the girl sing in words I don't understand? ''They were bad to their mommy. They didn't love their mommy, not like you. They wanted to leave me. I don't like it. You'd never leave me. I don't like the noises. The boy is always trying to leave, but he can't, so he cries. He always cries for his mommy. I'm his mommy. I'm her mommy. I'm '''your '''mommy. Don't you know? I have to go now. Emma? Don't leave! EMMA! June 8, 2010 Hello Emma. '' Go away. I don't want to talk to you. ''Emma, you shouldn't leave your mommy before she tells you to. Let me leave. I don't want to talk to you. You gave me bad, bad dreams. I told you I was scared of the singing girl and the crying boy. Why did you give me bad dreams? You can't leave me, Emma. Don't try. '' Answer me! ''You can't leave me, Emma. Don't try. Stop it. I don't want to talk to you. You make me do things I don't like. You gave me bad dreams. My parents said I shouldn't be afraid of you. They said to get rid of you if you're scary. You can't do that, I'm your mommy. '' I don't want to talk to you. Goodbye. ''Come back! Come back, now! EMMA! June 13, 2010 Where. Have. You. Been. My parents... don't want me to write in you anymore. They say mommies aren't supposed to be mean or scary. They say you shouldn't hurt me. It's mean. Pastor Eric says- Who is that? What have you done? Pastor Eric says to bring you to the church. But every time I try, you disappear. Where do you go, Mommy? Pastor Eric says- Never do that again, Emma. Stay here with me. '' Daddy says we're going to leave soon. He says you can't come. He says it's not good to hurt people. Pastor Eric says it's not good too. Even Mommy says- ''Who's that? I'm your mommy. '' No, you're not. Mommy says- ''Stop writing that name. I don't want you to write that name. Stop it now. You're hurting me. I don't want you anymore. You're a bad Mommy. June 16, 2010 Hello. Who are you? Where's Emma? I am Eric Guass. I am writing to you on Emma's behalf. I have a few questions. What have you done? Where's Emma. Let me talk to Emma, now. '' She's right next to me. She does not wish to write in you anymore. I need to know, who or what are you? Emma tells me she calls you 'Mommy'. ''I am her mommy. She is mine. As they all are. I am not your mommy. I don't want you. '' What are you doing to Emma? What is going on? ''You'll have to die. Before that, you'll have to give me Emma. She's been bad, bad, bad. Stop whatever you're doing right now. Emma? Are you there? Is he gone yet? What are you doing? What happened to Pastor Eric? Why is he lying on the floor, Mommy? Oh, Emma. You have been bad. You left me. That hurt me. I don't want you to go again. Leave me alone. I'm not going to write in you anymore. You can't leave me, Emma. I won't let you. I'm going to get rid of you. Shred you and burn the pieces. You are a not a bad Mommy. You are an evil Mommy. You think I'll let that happen? What are you- You can't leave me, Emma. May 4, 2013 Dear Diary, I found you in my room. We moved here a few days ago, and I just turned eight today. I think Mommy and Daddy gave you to me as a secret surprise present. I've always wanted a diary to tell all my secrets to, like a movie. Ahhhh... Hello, dear. Hello? What's going on? Who are you? Oh, I'm not important. Who are you? I'm Lizzy. Who are you? You can call me Mommy. Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal